This invention relates generally to manufacturing of composite structures, and more specifically, to methods for system component installation utilizing direct manufactured components.
Components of various systems, for example, components of aircraft systems, are typically installed by attaching such components to a structure of the device into which they are being installed. This attachment is typically accomplished using, for example looped band clamps, or clamp blocks with cylindrical pockets. These clamp examples and other embodiments are sometimes collectively referred to as retention devices. Such retention devices are typically sized to match, for example, an outside diameter of the system components which they are to retain. Examples of these system components include, but are not limited to, one or more of hydraulic lines, electrical conduit, pneumatic lines, and air handling ductwork. These system components, which for ease of illustration and description are collectively referred to herein as conduit, are typically installed by attaching at least a portion of the retention devices to a fuselage or other structure, and then operating the retention device to retain the conduit in a desired position.
One conventional retention method utilizes angle brackets that are attached to a structure of the device into which they are being installed (e.g., the fuselage or other aircraft structure). The angle brackets are oriented in such a manner as to facilitate the routing path of the conduit. Installation of these angle brackets is time consuming as installation usually entails determining a proper location for installation, drilling of fastener holes through the angle bracket and structure, and installation of fasteners through the drilled holes. Typically, attachment of angle brackets to the structure is accomplished utilizing rivet fasteners, though other fasteners may be used. Continuing with the example, plate nuts are mounted on the angle brackets which provide a way to attach respective portion of the looped band clamps or clamp blocks with another fastener, such as a captive screw or bolt. Clamp blocks are typically utilized where a plurality of conduit lines are routed together along the same path. However, these clamp blocks are typically fabricated using a solid metallic material and therefore are not a lightweight solution for conduit restraint. Installation of such retention devices is considered a secondary operation. Secondary operations add costs, time, weight, and usually result in increased part counts.